New Enemies
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: After New Earth An old lover of Corniss\' comes but who is the other woman she brought with her? Flashbacks & 2 storyplots rolled into one *11*
1. Chapter 1

New Enemies  
Author's Notes: Alright this time Corniss will be telling the story. I do not know if I will add tons of action, since somethings have changed but there will be some fight scences in here. Also incase some of you were wonderin I read somewhere that Corniss was the Japennesse name of Zorn.  
Ages  
Trunks and Goten - 18  
Terra - 18  
Marron - 16  
Megami - 14  
The Triplets - 12  
Bra and Pan - 10  
Asher(Kana and Raddittus's son) - 4  
Shera - 2  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
I rolled over onto my side and saw my beautiful mate on her side facing me in deep slumber. It had been a week since the Tournement at Capsule Corps. I could not place what caused me to awaken. I am Corniss mate to Nichol, father of one brat, and advisor of the Sayain King. Of all the women I have ever made love to Nichol was the only one I truly cared for. She is my bonded mate she has given me a child. I find it amazing that she actually came too me since when we first meet she swore that I would never touch her. I of course changed that when I suggested to the king that perhaps she needed a new trainer since she had surpased her trainer. He os course agreed on that theary and placed her training in my care. She spent an hours worth of good training time cussing me out.  
I felt a strange need to check on my daughter. Why though I could not place. So I removed myself from my mate's prescence and walked across the hall to check on my daughter. The moment I see my daughter in her bed with her arms around a raggedy black panther stuffed animal and another one which is an over stuffed dragon. For some reason my daughter has gotten it into her head that she herself was a dragon. In which case we had to keep telling her that she can breathe fire or grow wings and horns. It was then I felt it a high ki that belonged to a female. The ki seemed very familar but I couldn't for the life of me place it. The ki seemed to be getting closer into the Earth's atomsphere. I took off out toward my bedroom and pulled my spandex top and armor on. Then I stepped out into the night air using the open bedroom window and took off in the direction the the ki was approaching. It was then I realised that there was another ki both where female.   
Though one was at least seventeen years younger. The moment I reached there I was joined by the others of my kind with Sayain blood in them.  
"Whose ki is it?" asked Turlus.  
"One thing is for certain it is Sayain," said Calpernea thoughtfully.  
"Of course," said Bardock. "But like my son said who does it belong to?"  
"I do not remeber though it is famillar," I responded.   
"Yes I agree Corniss it is," sighed King Veggitta. "All to famillar."  
"They will be here by tommorrow morning," whispered the prince.  
"Indeed," muttered the king. "Everyone to your homes we will back here tommorrow when they reach Earth's atomsphere. Then we will find out who they are and what they wish of this land."   
"Hai!" Everyone choursed and then we disappeared back to our homes.   
The moment I entered the room I shared with my mate and had my armor and spandex top off I was thrown onto the bed. I looked up shocked at my mate's smirking face, she was straddling my waist and leaning over me. Her soft, long, dark brown touching my chest gently.   
"Where did you go tonight?" she whispered in my ear.  
"Can you not fear the two powers close to Earth's Atomsphere?" I whispered back.  
"Is that where you were checking out the power?"  
"The power is heading to Earth has we speak beloved. They are two females."  
"Are they strong?" Nichol asked climbing off of me and sitting on her feet.   
I sat up and looked at her from the side. The moon was three fourths full and it made her skin glow beautifully.   
"Very," I whispered leaning closer to her. "They are also Sayain of that I am sure of."  
"Do you know who they are?" she whispered turning her face to look into my eyes.  
"There is something about one of the kis that is very famillar to me."  
"But you can not place it am I correct?"  
"No I can not."  
"Well then I guess we will have to see who they are tommorrow then," she whispered and then leaned forward and kissed me neck tenderly.  
I pulled her face away from my neck and kissed her on the lips laying her down on the bed. At that moment the door opened and our daughter walked in her stuffed animals in tow. Her tail dragging behind her loose from its place around her waist. It was never in its rioght place that would cause a problem for her later. I would have to convince her to keep the damn tail of hers wrapped around her waist.  
"Mommy! Daddy! I had a bad dream," she whimpered.  
"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered. "She's a Sayain for Kami's sake."  
"You forget though by all rights she is full blooded Sayain she also has the capicity to fear her dreams like a human."  
"Foolish fear."  
"Perhaps. It is one way we face our fears."   
My mate then turned toward our daughter and motioned her forward.  
"Come here Shera you can sleep with us."  
Shera climbed into bed with my mate and snuggled into her chest and fell asleep her stuffed animals lieing on either side of Nichol's lay. Nichol then leaned against me forcing me to lay on the bed.   
"I think we should go to sleep," she said softly.   
"If our daughter wasn't in here. Sleeping would be no where in my mind."  
She just chuckled and sighed and I could feel her seattling down to sleep. A few minutes later I joined her in sleep.   
Next morning_______________________________________________  
I awoke to find myself alone in bed and the smell of breakfast coming from downstairs. I climbed out of bed and made my way down the stairs to the kitchen where my daughter was sitting on a chair playing with her stuffed animals. My mate was making something her people called bacon. Which was really quite good it was made from something called a pig on this planet. My mate was an excellent cook, and she knew it. I walked toward her and wrapped my arms around her waist and burried my nose in her hair to inhale her scent. It was then that we felt the power levels enter Earth's Atomsphere.  
"They are here," I said flatly.  
"I know I sense them," my mate said.  
"Leave the brat with the damn robot!" I snapped at my mate. "And come on we have to greet them."  
By the time we got there all of Karrotto's warrior friends and family has joined us. We landed at the site where the pods crashed and waited for them to exit the pods. The first one to exit was obviously the elder of the two women and she looked so famillar though I still could not place her.   
"Hello Corniss," she purred.  
I stared at her for severally minutes before realising that she was an old partner of mine. But who was the other woman with her she looked has if she was born around the time I mated with Nichol. But who is she and why did she come with one of my old lovers.   
"Sepuriaka," I said without emtion. "Who is the other woman?"  
"Do you not recognize her?"  
"Should I."  
"She is our daughter."  



	2. Chapter 2

New Enemies 2  
Author's Notes: Alright this time Corniss will be telling the story. I do not know if I will add tons of action, since somethings have changed but there will be some fight scences in here. Also incase some of you were wonderin I read somewhere that Corniss was the Japennesse name of Zorn.   
Ages   
Trunks and Goten - 18  
Terra - 18  
Marron - 16  
Megami - 14  
The Triplets - 12  
Bra and Pan - 10  
Asher(Kana and Raddittus's son) - 4  
Shera - 2   
_________________________________________________________  
I stared at her in shock my daughter our daughter.   
"Corniss?" I heard a soft voice.  
I turned to see my mate starring at me and I knew she was upset. I turned toward Sepuriaka.   
"What proof have you of this?"  
"Do you doubt my word?"  
"It doesn't take much to dubt your word woman," I snapped.  
"Well you should since it has after all been proven."  
"By who?" demanded the King.  
"A very reliable and well known doctor."  
"Who is the doctor woman?!" snapped the prince.  
"What does it matter?"  
"You are being impertinant woman!" growled the prince.  
It was then I realised that Sepuriaka was no longer staring at the prince she was staring in my direction. In fact right past my right shoulder, I turned slightly and noticed my mate had moved closer to me. Her multi-colored eyes flashing with a strange light. When I turned back to Sepuriaka she was growling and I knew why she was growling and at who.  
"Who the hell are you?!" demanded Sepuriaka.   
"Her name is Nichol," said Queen Lex. "She is the true mate of Corniss. She bares his bite mark on her neck. He has choosen her for his mate and if you interfer you will be punished and the punishment for interfering with bonds has you should well know is death."  
The queen said it has if she was an actually full blooded and not being taught the laws and everything else by the king.  
"Who the hell are you to speak to me in such away human?!" spat Sepuriaka.   
"She," said the king coldly coming up to stand behind her. "Is your queen you treat her with the respect of the royal house. Has she is after all your better by all accounts."  
"You couldn't prove it by me," mocked Sepuriaka.  
Then in the blink of an eye she was behind both me and Nichol.  
"Hello bitch," she snarled before aiming a punch at her.   
In less then the blink of an eye Nichol's arm was up and had blocked the punch she smirked and I knew she was going into her Southern "bitch" mode. According to her she was something her people call a Southern belle what ever the hell that was. She was born in the South of United States and she was indeed a "Southern bitch". I had seen it severally times before in our training matches. Though I had never seen her look like that during a match with one of the females this should be interesting.  
"Your way two slow," Nichol said in a Southern drawl that caused me to smirk.  
"Damn bitch," snarled the other woman. "I am going to kick your whorey ass!"  
"Go ahead and try child."  
"What the fuck did you call me?!"  
"Well ya goin to fight me or ya goin to hoover their screechin like a damn banshee?"  
"Go to hell bitch!"   
"You first Sayain trash."  
"I am going to kill you!"  
"Like I haven't heard that before," said my mate who crossed her arms over her chest and looked completely bored.  
"You will show your respect to your better," snapped a new voice.  
We all turned to see that the woman whom Sepuriaka claimed was my daughter had spoken.  
"Especially since the one you are speaking to is the rightful mate of Commander Corniss."  
"She does not bare my mark brat," I snapped furiously.   
"ENOUGH!"   
Everyone stopped has the voice of the king rang out and silenced everyone and everything stood still.   
"We will continue this conversation on the ground keep the women away from eachother we do not want this to end in a blood bath."  
"This would not have happended if the bitch had kept her hands to herself!" snarled Sepuriaka has we all floated down to the ground.   
"It wasn't Nichol who need to keep her hands to herself," I heard someone mutter I think it was Kim.   
"What was that bitch?!" demanded Sepuriaka.  
I saw Bardock look at me out of the corner of his eyes and smirk.  
"She said it wasn't Nichol that needed to keep her hands to herself."  
"What do you mean?!" Sepuriaka demanded stamping her feet on the ground.   
It was my turn to smirk and I looked at Sepuriaka then turned to Nichol who had this look on her face. I knew that look she had it on her alot when we were sparring. It was a lazy smirk and made her look more and more senous.   
"She means," I began chuckling. "That it wasn't Nichol that needed to keep her hands to herself. I was the one that hunted her."  
"You hunted a human bitch?!" demanded an enraged Sepuriaka.  
"The only bitch I see here is you," spat Nichol.  
Once more Sepuriaka launched herself at Nichol. Nichol smirked and braced herself for the impact. The next thing you knew before an eye could blink the two woman were in a fist fight. I had a feeling that if no one stopped it then Sepuriaka would mostly like be hurt badly.   
"What the........"  
I jerked my head up and saw the one that Sepuriaka claimed to be my daughter holding Nichol for her mother.  
"Very good Calicaska," cooed Sepuriaka.   
"Whats wrong," spat Nichol. "Can't fight without your brats help?"  
Sepuriaka growled and began to grinde her teeth together.  
"Alright enough!" snapped the king at them. "Come down here all of you!"  
Nichol growled grabbed Calicaska by her shoulders and flipped her over to her mother before lowering herself to the ground. Sometimes my mate acts like a cocky bitch.  
'I heard that!'   
I forgot to mention that my mate and I can hear eachothers thoughts since we have bonded. I couldn't help but chuckle at her tone of voice.   
"Everyone go back to your respected houses," demanded the king. "Sepuriaka you and your brat are to follow me. You will leave Commander Corniss and his woman and their brat alone until we get to the bottom of this!"  
"Hai King Veggitta," said everyone and returned to their various homes.  
I knew what would happen if Calicaska was actually my child. Then Nichol and Shera would both be exterminated and I would be marked with dishonor. I would of course probably kill myself since the death of one's family and mark of dishonor are a disgrace and would cause a Sayain to go insane. I would never allow my family to come to harm.  
"Really?"  
It took me awhile to realise that my mate had spoken outloud.  
"Of course," I said coming to a stop along with her. "I will not allow you or our brat to come to any harm."  
"Do you promise that?" she asked drifting closer.  
I took hold over her soft, small hand and placed it on my chest plate over my heart.   
"With all my heart," I whispered.  
Then I pulled her face to mine and kissed her. When it was over we both took off to our home only to have a flash of light in front of us. We landed near the crash site and waited for the man to step out he looked strangely alot like Prince Trunks. But this young man looked older then him, I could tell. So if it wasn't Prince Trunks then who was it?  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

New Enemies 3  
Author's Notes: Alright this time Corniss will be telling the story. I do not know if I will add tons of action, since somethings have changed but there will be some fight scences in here. Also incase some of you were wonderin I read somewhere that Corniss was the Japennesse name of Zorn.  
Ages   
Trunks and Goten - 18  
Terra - 18  
Marron - 16  
Megami - 14  
The Triplets - 12  
Bra and Pan - 10  
Asher(Kana and Raddittus's son) - 4  
Shera - 2   
Another Author's Note: This will have three different story plots and lots of flash backs from now on.  
________________________________________________________  
We stopped and got into a fighting stance. Well I did anyways my mate just looked at him calmly has he got out and stood in front of us.   
"Um I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked us worriedly.  
"No brat you didn't," I snarled.  
It was then he saw my irrated tail flick at him annoyed.  
"You are Sayain!" he exclaimed.  
"He is a Sayain I am not one by blood though," came my mate's calm voice.  
"I thought all Sayains were dead though!" the boy exclaimed.  
"Surprise brat," I growled.  
"What do you want with Earth?!" The boy snapped.  
"To live on it," I said dryly.  
"Ignore him child," said my mate. "Tell us your name you look like the young prince Trunks. But you seem older."  
"I am Trunks yet I am from a different time line we are born at about the same time yet I had to grow up quicker then my counterpart. Though by all accounts we are the same age."  
"Hai," my mate said. "The times often force one to grow up faster then one normally would."  
My mate stared at me out of the corner of her eye and I knew what she was thinking of. She was around his age when my people had come and takin her and her friends from their homes and families and turned them into what they are now. Fighters, mates, an inventor, a leader, and one Sayain Queen. All that had started in less then five years, though some had grown more then the others. It was then that the others had sensed the other power and came to join us.   
"What the hell?!" snapped the king.  
"What the hell are you doing here Future Brat?!" demanded the prince.  
"Mother sent me," said the Future Prince.  
"Did we miss something," snapped the king.  
"This is the person that warned us about the androids."  
"So there are two of them?" demanded the king.  
"Well it would seem that way now wouldn't it?" the queen said calmly.  
"This is way cool," said Prince Trunks. "There's like two of me now!"  
"Thats for sure," said the other one.  
"How long are you staying Future Brat?" snapped Prince Veggitta.   
"Till I feel like leaving," said the Future Prince.  
"What kind of an answer is that?!"  
"Look the point is," interuppted the queen. "Is that he is here now we will deal with the details after we deal with the other problem."  
"Who are you?!" asked the Future Prince.  
"She is your grandmother boy!" snapped Prince Veggitta. "The rest of the intruductions will be made later tonight!"  
"Alright everyone go back to your home we will dicuss this later!" demanded the king.  
"Hai King Veggitta." said everyone that knew their respects.  
The king just snorted and the future prince followed Prince Veggitta and his family. My mate was already in the air waiting for the moment I took to the air, she speed away at top speed I of course gave chase. I felt my blood boiling with desire and lust. The signs of the full moon obivously the moon came alot earlier and more frequently then it did on my home planet. I smirked and took off after her in hot pursuit for some reason this reminded me of when we first meet.  
Flashback_________________________________________________  
I looked up from talking to Nappa, his two brothers, Brolli, and some others when Celpia and Cellia came into the night club with three girls well two since they were dragging one of the girls with them. They waved at Bardock and his crew and joined them at their table of course another man was with them. She had been around sixteen at the time since her birthday had been three months ago. I was around nineteen at the time and was going through partners quite often. Though I suddenly felt a pull to the girl being dragged.  
"Are they the humans?" asked Brolli.  
"From what I have heard they are they have only been on this planet for about a year," said another Sayain.  
"Who are do you know brother?"   
"The one that looks pissed about being dragged into the club is called Nichol."  
"Nichol huh?" smirked another Sayain.  
"Hai," replied Nappa with a laugh. "Her name fool suits her since she is not exactly that easy to control. The dark haired one in front of Celpia and Cellia is Lex and the other is Kim."  
"Isn't Lex the one the king lusts after?" asked another.  
"Hai now that you mention it she is. In fact I wouldn't be surprised it in another three or fours years he claims her for his mate or mistress. The human male is called Tom. The humans are only around sixteen or seventeen."  
We watched has after awhile the others moved toward the dance table and the only one left at the table was the one named Nichol. She was playing with her drink and moving it around one of her hands looking bored out of her mind. I exchanged a smirk with the others and finished my beer before moving toward her my eyes narrowed at another Sayain that making his way toward her has well. The other Sayain retreated to the opposite end and I smirked has the King's advisor I was stronger then all of the majority of the Sayains and they knew it.   
I sat in the seat the lower class woman had been occuping.  
"I do not recall giving you permission to sit down," her voice said coldly.  
"I do not need your permission to seat down at your table girl."  
"Who the hell do you think you are?!" she snapped.  
"I am Corniss the must trusted advisor to the king girl."  
"So?! I am supposed to be impressed?!"  
"Most females are."  
"Yeah?! Well I am not like most females!"  
"So I can see," I remeber that I had licked my lips at her to prove my point. "Who trains you girl?"  
"Celpia."  
"The female on Commander Bardock's Crew?"  
"That is the only Celpia isn't it?!"  
"You have surpassed her."  
"Whats your point?!"  
"You need to train under someone stronger then you or at least someone your same level to become even stronger then before."  
"Yeah right."  
"Come with me."  
"You must be joking?!"  
"I never joke."  
"Could have fooled me."  
It was then that a grabbed her upper arm and yanked her to her feet. She threw her drink in my face the entire club fell silent and looked in our direction. I growled at her then burst out laughing and walked away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Celpia go up to her and talk to her. I headed for the King's Throneroom to talk to him about Nichol's training and her new trainer.  
End of Flashback____________________________________________  
I colladed with my mate and wrapped my arms around her waist, has we went speeding to the ground. I rolled over at the last mintue and we hit the ground on our side and rolled on the ground for several minutes. Before we ended up falling into stream near our house. Nichol climbed out shortly before me and rung her hair out.   
"Well that was refreshing," she laughed. "It took you longer to catch me then usually what were you thinking about?"  
"When we first meet," I said laying on my back next to her.  
"Oh really?"  
"Hai you were the first woman that I have ever meet that didn't fall into my bed on the first night."  
"Corniss?"  
"Hai?"  
"How many women were you with before I came to you?"  
I knew what she meant, she meant before she allowed herself to be sedduced by me. I had seducced her and she come to me shortly after. But in reality our feelings for eachother began sooner then that.  
"Corniss you still haven't answered my question."  
"I do not remeber I think there were ten women before you.   
"Oh."  
"Of course before I claimed has you for my mate that wasn't our first kiss now was it?"  
"Ne it wasn't."  
"Do you remeber our first kiss?"  
"Has I recall you were the one that kissed me forcefully the first day of training."  
"That wasn't how I remeber it."  
"Oh and how would you remeber it?! I remeber you had been dragged into the training room I was waiting cussing the three guards out."  
Flashback_________________________________________________  
I sighed and stretched while waiting for Nichol to be lead in by the palace guards. It was then I heard a furious female voice shouting at other Sayain guards and three male voices trying to calm her down. Then Nichol was pushed in and the guards departed. I turned to stare at her and nearly gasped. I was of age now and so was she the clothes she wore gave me shivers of delight up my spin and my tail twitched in eageriness. She wore the basic spandex pants and a spandex top that showed some cleavage and her well toned stomach.   
"Well then girl shall we get started?"  
"What am I doing here?!" Nichol screamed.  
"You will be trained by me from now on."  
"Why?!"  
"You have surpassed your trainer you need someone new to train you."  
"Why you?!"  
"I am the only one of higher power that can train you since Lex is being trained by his highness."  
"So you were chosen to be my trainer?!"  
"More or less."  
Then she began to curse at me I did nothing but cross my arms over my bare chest and watched her amused. I moved forward and grabbed her arm throwing her into the wall after an angery growl she back flipped landing on the wall.   
"Come on girl attack me if you dare."  
The Nichol lunged at me, her fist outstretched. I grabbed her fist and flipped her over she landed behind me in a crouch and lunged for me again. I slammed my foot up into her chest and threw her away from me. Nichol lunged again and when I lifted my leg up to kick her again but she flipped over my leg and brought one of her legs around and tripped me. The moment I hit the ground she was ontop of me straddling my waist.   
I being the domniant person I am flipped her over me, pinned her wrists to the floor, and straddled her stroking her stomach with my tail. She growled and tried to get me off of her, but i didn't let her instead I moved down and placed my lips roughly onto hers forcing my tongue between her lips and touched her tongue with mine. After awhile I felt her body relax under mine and I released her wrists. Almost at once I felt her arms go around my neck.  
She was giving into me and I could hardly believe how good it felt to have her lithe body under me. I moved one of my hands up her side, I then moved my lips slowly down her face to her neck trailing kisses on the way down. The moment I reached the juncture of her neck I bite her drawing blood from her neck. The next thing I knew her hand had scratched me. I jerked up to my knees and touched my bleeding cheeck. I then started down at her has she jerked away and crawled out from under me.   
"What are you doing?" I asked trying to catch my breathe.  
"I could ask the same for you, you bastard," she panted her chest rising and falling.   
"Weren't you enjoying it?!"  
"Being marked by someone like you?!"  
"You will get used to being marked by a me, since no other man will touch you unless he wants a death wish. You are mine."  
"I belong to no one," she spat before running out of the room.  
End of Flashback____________________________________________  
"So I see you are right that was how it happened."  
"Of course."  
"Are we interuppting something?" asked a famillar voice.  
We both jerked our head up and gasped in surprise.  



	4. Chapter 4

New Enemies 4  
Author's Notes: Alright this time Corniss will be telling the story. I do not know if I will add tons of action, since somethings have changed but there will be some fight scences in here. Also incase some of you were wonderin I read somewhere that Corniss was the Japennesse name of Zorn.   
Ages   
Trunks and Goten - 18  
Terra - 18  
Marron - 16  
Megami - 14  
The Triplets - 12  
Bra and Pan - 10  
Asher(Kana and Raddittus's son) - 4  
Shera - 2   
_________________________________________________________  
We both looked up and saw Zarbon staring down at us with a smirk on his face. We watched and stood at once has he lowered himself to the ground.  
"What do you want bakayaro?!" I snapped.  
"I find it interesting how much someone like her that hated you before I was killed ends up being your mate," smirked Zarbon.  
"Its amazing what being sent out into space with just the two of us can do," I chuckled.  
It was then that our daughter came running out of the woods and ran into my mate's arms.  
"Shera what are you doing here?!" I demanded.  
"Nanny bot go bai bai mommy," she said sucking on the ear of her raggedy stuffed animal.   
"And who are you?" smirked Zarbon.  
Shera turned to look at him and then her eyes began to tear up and she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"Very smart Zarbon," smirked my mate.  
Zarbon growled and prepared to launch himself at my mate. The moment his body left the ground a ki blast left my hand. The blast hit his arm and sliced into it deeply. The blast stopped at the side of his chest his arm cut off of him. My wife stared down at him has he screamed obsinties at us and we floated up into the air and took off for home. My brat was still clinging to her mother who could blame her Zarbon's voice and attire isn't exactly the thing a little kid should see. For somereason I was reminded again of a conversation we had before we mated on the ship.   
Flashback*******************************************************  
I stared at her has she trained in one of the gravity rooms. She wore spandex shorts and her sports bra. My tongue nearly rolled out of my mouth, has I watched her for severaly minutes before walking into the room without any effort. I was much stronger then she was since I trained under higher gravity then this when I wasn't training her. She seemed to be moving easily so maybe I should train some with her and raise the gravity up.   
"Do you need a partner?" I asked walking up to her.   
She stopped suddenly and looked at me from under some locks of her hair that had come loose from the leather band she had used to tie it back. I stared down at her noticing the thin layer of sweat on her stomach.   
"What do you mean by partner?!" she snapped.  
"I meant a sparing partner woman."  
"Sounds like fun."  
"Good and perhaps we should raise the gravity alittle."  
"Whatever for?!"  
"So we can become stronger," I stated matter of factly.  
I strolled over to the controls and pressed a button to raise the gravity up by ten. She had prevousily been training under a haundred times normal gravity. She grunted from behind me has she tried to stay up straight. I turned to her and smirked.  
"Having trobule?"  
"No!"  
"Good then shall we continue?"  
"Lets."   
I smirked has we both got into a a fighting stance though Nichol had to do it with some diffuculty. I chuckled slightly at her and grinned when she growled before launching herself at me. Within seconds the air was filled with shouts, grunts, kicks, punches, and ki blasts. I swung my foot and it slammed directly into Nichol's stomach sending her flying into the air and crashing into one of the walls. She collapsed on the floor clutching her stomach and trying to stand, but collapsed in exhaustion.   
I walked over to her and picked her up holding her in my arms and staring at her for severaly minutes. Then I made my way to her room and lay her on the bed. I stared down at her sitting on the side of the bed. I gently pushed her loose locks away from her face and then I leaned down and kissed her. When I pulled back she smiled and sighed happily before rolling onto her side.   
End of Flashback____________________________________________  
That had been the second time I had kissed her, though she did not know it. To her our second kiss was the night we mated.   
"Corniss our home," I heard my mate say in surprise.  
I come to a stop our home has been destoryed nothing was left.  



	5. Chapter 5

New Enemies 5  
Author's Notes: Alright this time Corniss will be telling the story. I do not know if I will add tons of action, since somethings have changed but there will be some fight scences in here. Also incase some of you were wonderin I read somewhere that Corniss was the Japennesse name of Zorn.   
Ages   
Trunks and Goten - 18  
Terra - 18  
Marron - 16  
Megami - 14  
The Triplets - 12  
Bra and Pan - 10  
Asher(Kana and Raddittus's son) - 4  
Shera - 2   
_________________________________________________________  
It was past dark when I came into the cave two deers slung over my shoulders. My mate looked up and our eyes meet, I looked past her at our daughter asleep amongst various animals that seemed to follow her around whenever she goes somewhere. I stared at my mate and smirked dropped the deers at her feet and sat next to her.  
"Why do you always bring deer back whenever you go hunting?" she asked curiously.  
"Deer is the eqivently of a Sayains Drafeadwolf in a Sayains courtship."  
"You have already courted me though."  
"That means nothing when it is a Sayains wants to ensure the fidelity of his mate."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Even though you have already given me a strong child a Sayain always fears that someone will steal his mate in order to bare a strong brat has well. So every year he will start his courtship again. Sometimes the courtship results in another brat and others it doesn't. But either way every year the male Sayain will court his mate once more and claim her once again has his own."  
"Is that why you always mark me whenever we mate?!"  
"Hai. Do you object?"  
"Do I have a choice?" she laughed.  
"Not really," I smirked.   
"Then I really have no choice now do I?"  
"You never had when I got involved."  
"Corniss!" shouted a voice from outside the cave.  
"Nani your highness?" I said tearing my eyes from my mate. "We're in here."  
"What the hell are you doing in here?!"  
"Someone destoryed their house from the looks of it," said the queen.  
"Who would do that?" asked Sepuriaka.  
"Its a mystery to me," muttered my mate.  
Sepuriaka growled at my mate and prepared to launch herself at her. It was then that my brat awoke to find Sepuriaka about to launch at her mother the girl panicked at once.  
"You leave momma alone you meanie!" screamed Shera running over and kicking Sepuriaka in the heel.  
"What the hell?!" exclaimed Sepuriaka. "Who the hell are you brat?!" she demanded.  
"RELEASE MY DAUGHTER!" roared my mate shooting to her feet.  
"DO NOT TOY WITH ME HUMAN BITCH!"  
Then Sepuriaka threw my brat out of the cave face and launched at my mate. I prepared to launch forward and save my brat when the namek appeared holding the back of Shera's sundress in his grasp. Shera was waving her legs and arms under her rapidly trying to run in the air. She seemed to be happy floating in the air held by the namek. The namek lifted the girl so he could look into her clear deep blue eyes. She stared at him confused then got a realy big smile on her face.  
"Bonjour Monsieur Piccollo," she chirped.  
I sighed and turned to stare at the battle between Sepuriaka and my mate. She had been teaching the little brat French why he did not know the woman had a mind of her own. Not that he minded she was wonderful at having not alone physical sparing matches but verbal ones has well. He sighed and we all turned to watch Nichol and Sepuriaka fighting match from the looks of things it would seem that Nichol had the upper hand at the moment. Nichol landed an upper cut to Sepuriaka's jaw, the Sayain female slammed up to the top of the cave and slammed into the floor of it.   
"Damn you bitch!"  
Nichol gathered herself to spring at her when we heard a Loud "BAM" and a bright flash of light. A few minutes later two women entered the cave mouth in the tradtional armor of Chiyackle.  
"We are looking for Princess Chiya," said one of them.  
We all turned to stare at them in shock for severally minutes.  
"Qui est-ce?" Shera asked Piccollo.   
"I have no idea kid and you need to stop talking in French."  
"Why?"  
"Because half of the people can not understand you."  
"Who the hell are you bitch?!" snapped Sepuriaka.  
Both of the women whirled around to glare at Sepuriaka.   



	6. Chapter 6

New Enemies 6  
Author's Notes: All right this time Corniss will be telling the story. I do not know if I will add tons of action, since some things have changed but there will be some fight scenes in here. Also incase some of you were wonderin I read somewhere that Corniss was the Japanese name of Zorn.   
Ages   
Trunks and Goten - 18  
Terra - 18  
Marron - 16  
Megami - 14  
The Triplets - 12  
Bra and Pan - 10  
Asher(Kana and Raddittus's son) - 4  
Shera - 2   
Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tokyo-Thanks!   
_________________________________________________________  
The entire cave was silent at what Sepuriaka had said to the two Chiyacklian women. No one even breathed has Sepuriaka and the two women from Chiyackle stared eachother down. Everyone waited for someone to break the silence. Has my mate would often say during one of those tense silences during one of our spaing matches all we need now is some old Wild West show down music. But the next thing I knew my brat piped up and started to sing one of her "poems" she made up.  
"There's a spider in my window and it very very dead. Its flatter then a pancake and it needs to go to the meds."  
"What the hell kind of song was that?!" demanded Sepuriaka.   
My daughter bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes teared up. My mate strolled over to her and gathered her into her arms and held her in her arms. The sort of affection to children was uncommon on Planet Vegitta. But then again she was not a Sayain and the things she did almost everyday reminded him of that all the time. Even though they sometimes unnerved me at times, they seemed to be a balance against my gruffness. Her human emotions balanced out my own Sayain Emotions and I loved her for it. Unfortunately Sepuriaka did not fill that way about it, she snorted in disgust when Shera kissed her check.  
"Human emation makes you weak," she snorted.  
"That," said my mate coldly. "Depends entirely in how you use the emation."  
"What the hell does that mean?!'  
"Yes sometimes emations can make you weak but sometimes they can sometimes make you strong much stronger then you could possiblely imagine."  
"How would you know that?!"  
"I would know from personal experience."  
"Oh yes thats right your first murder was in anger how Sayain. Then some of the others murders was during a sparing match when you lost your first daughter, and oh yes there were the others in the fight four freedom. Has well has murdering some one for hitting on you. However very very Sayain of you."  
"I guess somepeople just rub off on me," my mate said. "Others just rub me the wrong way."  
"Has much has I would hate to interupt this little cat spat of yours," said one of the Chiyacklian women. "I would like to know where the Crowned Princess Chiya is. We were told she is mated to a Sayain named Karrotto and has given him five children two boys and three girls."  
"That is correct what do you want with her," snarled Piccollo.  
"We have come on a matter of great importance and it can not wait."  
"I will go get her and her family," said Piccollo disappearing out of the cave mouth.  
Minutes later Piccollo appeared with Karrotto and his family. Chichi took one look at the two women and paled slightly before regaining her composore.  
"Lady Nailla," she said quietly. "Lady Wingna."  
"Princess Chiya," both women said bowing before her. "We have come to bring you home so you can take your rightful place has ruler over all Chiyackle."  
"NANI?!"  
"She is the heir to the throne of Chiyackle. She is needed."  
"What is she needed for?!" demanded Karrotto.  
"To solve the murder of her aunt the late queen of Chiyackle."  
"Queen Maragot had no younger sisters!" exclaimed Queen Lex.  
"She had one but the princess was away on a peace treaty mission when you came," said the one called Lady Nailla.  
"I see," said Queen Lex. "So now that Maragot's younger sister is dead Chichi is the heir to the throne?"  
"That is correct Sayain Queen," said Lady Winga.  
"Yet the Chiyacklain Queen did not die of natural causes she was murdered."  
"What do you mean?!" demanded Princess Chichi.  
"That you must come with us to solve the mystery and reclaim the throne has your own."  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: OKay I plan on including the Chiyacklain Queen mstery in this somehow though I have no idea how yet. Any suggestions? I also tommorrow I will be leaving to go out of state I will be back like in two or three days. Before I leave though I will try and get something else up.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

New Enemies 7  
Author's Notes: All right this time Corniss will be telling the story. I do not know if I will add tons of action, since some things have changed but there will be some fight scenes in here. Also incase some of you were wonderin I read somewhere that Corniss was the Japanese name of Zorn. Also I finally figured out how to do this thing. Chichi will be writting letters to us to explain how things are going.  
Ages   
Trunks and Goten - 18  
Terra - 18  
Marron - 16  
Megami - 14  
The Triplets - 12  
Bra and Pan - 10  
Asher(Kana and Raddittus's son) - 4  
Shera - 2   
AngelCandy613- I hope to get the rest out sooner.  
_________________________________________________________  
  
It had been weeks since we returned to our new home. Chichi had left with Karrotto to go her mother's home planet to work on the murder case. My mate would recieve letters from her frequently so we could keep up with her. My mate seemed to be very mad of late at Sepuriaka but then again we were bonded mates. So of course she would consider any of my old lovers threats. I still had my doubts about Calicaska being my daughter since there was no resemblence what so ever to me. However only a DNA test would prove me or Sepuriaka right.   
Shera was my true daughter and Nichol my true mate I would do anything to keep them safe including murdering Sepuriaka and Calicaska. They are nothing to me Nichol and my child are all that matters. The next time Sepuriaka goes after my mate or child I will kill her with or without this case solved. The back door has opened and my mate walks in the kitchen with Shera both are wet from the wim they took in a stream behind our house.   
"Daddy!" shrieked Shera running into my arms.  
"Spoiled brat," I snort.  
"I'm no brat I'm a an amazon."  
I stare into my mates eyes and snorted, "Your mother has been telling you too many stories about those ancient female warriors."  
"Well someone has to tell the girl bedtime stories might has well be me."  
"Why do you tell her myths and legends though?!"  
"I also tell her stories from my people. They are the only real stories I know. So what else would I tell her."  
"Stories of our adventures," I said putting my daughter into her bed and tucking her in.  
"Oh and what story would you suggest?"  
"I can think of quite a few," I said wrapping an arm around her has we headed to our bedroom.  
"Like?"  
"Well how bout the one....."  
Flashback*******************************************************  
I walked into Nichol's room and looked around. I did not see her in any of her rooms though I heard her shower on. So unconicously I moved to her bedroom which conneteced to her shower room. I sat on her bed and waited for her to come out of the shower. A few minutes later she came out of the shower loose brown pants on and a loose white shirt on which clung to her curves nicely. She was drying her hair with a towel and stopped short when she saw me sitting on her bed.   
"What are you doing in my room?" she snarled.  
"I came with orders from the king," I said holding a note out to her.  
"And what does his majesty wish of me?" she asked grabbing for the note.  
I teasingly yanked it out of her grasp and held her body to mine. She seemed to growl with furt and lunged up grasping the note in her hand before lunging off of my body and landing near her shower room door. She slipped on a puddle of water and fell on her back. I walked over to her and stood over her smirking.   
"The king wants to see us in his throne room at eight haundred hours I suggest you be there."  
She opened the note and read it has I strolled out of her apartment, she grabbed something near by and threw it at my head though by the time it reached the spot I was long gone.  
End of Flashback*************************************************  
"Oh you mean our first mission we had together?" she asked pulling her hair up.  
"Of course what else would I be talking about?"  
"Many other interesting run ins we had together."  
"Would you be talking about the time you nearly killed me in sparing?"  
"Which time do you mean?"  
"Good point since you tried to kill me severally times in our sparing matches which only intergued me more into hunting you. There is no fun in taking a woman by force it is much more fun to court her into bed with you. That is a true challenge that I live for."  
"Corniss?"  
"What?"  
"How long did you know Sepuriaka before you and I got together?"  
"A little over a month."  
"When did you first decide to be lovers with her?"  
"A little over a month before we left for Chiyackle."  
"Was she your first?"  
"No but you are my last woman."  
"Tell me about when you first decided to become lovers with her."  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
"Hai."  
"Alright then."  
Flashback*******************************************************  
I was in a bar and I looked around for a free table.  
"Need a place to seat down Corniss-sama?" purred a voice.  
I turned and smirked at the female Sayain Sepuriaka. I had known her in the accademy a few years before Nichol-chan and the others came. I didn't really ponder on the fact of why I called Nichol "chan" all I knew was that she was not being corporative with me. So I decided to play around with other women until she did. After all there was no fun in waiting for any woman while going cold on nights. So I sat down next to her and smirked at her licking my lips.  
"See something you like Corniss-sama?"  
"Perhaps I do. Maybe I don't."  
We had a few beers and then we went to my citdel.  
End of Flashback*************************************************  
"The rest you know."  
"Was she better?"  
"Woman no one could be better then you. Why would you even ask that?"  
"No reason."  
"Go to bed woman."  
My mate leaned against me and fell asleep.  
Later that night______________________________________________  
I awoke along with my mate to hear glass breaking in one of the rooms. It took us only a few minutes to realize that it was coming from Shera's room. We ran into her room to see her bed empty and that there was no power level near by. My mate ran to the window and looked out.  
"SHERA!" she screamed. "SHERA!"  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Alright well this chapter is done. Hopefully next chapter we can get into some more action and find out what Chichi and Goku are up too. Oh and before I forget go read   
"Basic Instinct" by Kei.  
"The Ultimate Power" by saiyajin princess chichi.  
"Hell's Child" by Lady Kyia.  
"Love in the Strangest Places" by mara jade.  
I also have written a story that has to do with Goku/Chichi and Veggitta/Bulma and the full moon along with something else called "The Sayain Moonlight." Also I have the next saga of DragonChange Z out called "The Androids Have Come."  
Well peace for now peeps and don't forget to review. Remeber the more you review the faster I get it out.................hopefully. 


	8. Chapter 8

New Enemies 8  
Author's Notes: All right this time Corniss will be telling the story. I do not know if I will add tons of action, since some things have changed but there will be some fight scenes in here. Also incase some of you were wonderin I read somewhere that Corniss was the Japanese name of Zorn. Also I finally figured out how to do this thing. Chichi will be writting letters to us to explain how things are going.  
Ages   
Trunks and Goten - 18  
Terra - 18  
Marron - 16  
Megami - 14  
The Triplets - 12  
Bra and Pan - 10  
Asher(Kana and Raddittus's son) - 4  
Shera - 2   
AngelCandy613 - I will try and have more of it from now on.  
Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tokyo - Thanks!  
___________________________________________________________________  
I glared into the night sky searching for my brat's ki, though I had a feeling I knew who took her. The bitch took my brat, no one ever takes the property of a Sayain. My daughter is my property has she is part of me, like my mate. But I have failed in protecting her, I stared at my mate and sighed.  
"Corniss," she said looking into my eyes.  
"Hai?"  
"Do you think we can get her back from the bitch that took her?"  
"You have a feeling who took her?!"  
"Who else would take her but your old lover?"  
"Terra and her puppets."  
"But we both know it was not one of them. Though I would not put it passed Freezia to do so just to get back at me for murdering him."  
"We will get our brat back from Sepuriaka woman."  
"Our daughter has a name you know?!"  
"I know and for now it is brat."  
"Baka," she snorted.  
"Come on lets get going we have a child to get back."  
"Right."  
Then a sphere came into the room through the broken window and hoovered in front of us. The sphere opened and a holograph of Terra appeared.   
"Hello Lord Corniss and Lady Nichol my friend Sepuriaka seems to have captured something of value to you. So if you want her back then you will come to an alotted place in one weeks with your friends I have decided to move the games to then I suggest you come then if you want your child back. Well I will see you Lord Corniss and your little human whore in one week train hard."  
Then with an annoying laugh (think Emerald or Zoisite from SM) the hologram disappeared and the sphere slowly disinegrated into nothingness. I stared at my mate who was barely holding her temper in check. I realised suddenly that Sepuriaka might have become my mate and Shera our brat if I had not had my sites set on Nichol. In fact if anyone had told me that I would fall in love and mate with a member of the race that was considered to be one of the weakest in the universe I would have laughed my head before knocking off theirs. Though no one would have guessed that the king would take one to his bed and then gotten her pregnant then claimed her for his queen. Though I can remeber quite clearly the day the king told me to send a group to Earth and bring back Nichol and her friends.  
Flashback************************************************************************  
I walked into the king's throne room and kneeled before the altar.  
"You sent for me your majesty?"  
"I want you to send Bardock and his crew on a purging mission to Earth. However the beings the prophecy tells of are there so I want them to find them and bring them here. They might actually be worthy mates to some of the first class warriors. Though you and I will not have to lower ourselves to such a thing."  
"Your majesty are you sure they are on planet Earth?"  
"Of course we have done many studies of it and they lead us straight to planet Earth. Which is most intergueing since Earth is one of the weakest planets in the entire solar system."  
"Of course your majesty."  
"Now leave I want this completed has soon has possible tell them to look for three females and one male."  
"Has you wish your majesty," I said bowing down to him.  
"Good now leave me!"'  
End of Flashback*****************************************************************  
With that I left the king to his thoughts. How could either of us know that two of the human females would turn our lives upside down. That two of the memebers of one of the most weakest races would somehow make us fall head over heels for them and stir a tender protectivenes toward them inside of us. Amazingly the king and queen had both disliked eachother yet they became lovers a few years after she came to our planet. Not long after that Kim and Bardock has well has Tom and Cellia. Then finally I took the woman that I had been hunting for years to my bed and claimed her.   
"We will fight to get our daughter back!"  
"I know we will. The others they come."  
"Come let us greet them."  
The moment the others gathered in our yard the air was tense with fury.   
"We heard what the bitch and her daughter did!" snarled the king.  
"We should tell Karrotto and Chichi this," said 17.  
"Who asked you tin can?! snapped the prince.  
"Do not start that now!" snapped the queen. "We have more important things to worry about!"  
"Fine," snorted the prince in a huff.  
"Where can we go to get that much training done in one week?" asked Celpia   
"The room of Spirt and Time," suggested Gohan.  
"How long will it take?!"  
"A long time we only have seven days to do this. That means that only fourteen people can go in in that amount of time (no idea if that is true or not but go with me on this). So while some of you are training in the Room of Spirt and Time the rest can use gravity rooms."  
"Sounds good," said Queen Lex. "When should we begin?"   
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

New Enemies 9  
Author's Notes: All right this time Corniss will be telling the story. I do not know if I will add tons of action, since some things have changed but there will be some fight scenes in here. Also incase some of you were wonderin I read somewhere that Corniss was the Japanese name of Zorn. Also I finally figured out how to do this thing. Chichi will be writting letters to us to explain how things are going.  
Ages   
Trunks and Goten - 18  
Terra - 18  
Marron - 16  
Megami - 14  
The Triplets - 12  
Bra and Pan - 10  
Asher(Kana and Raddittus's son) - 4  
Shera - 2   
AngelCandy613: I hope to get to it soon and thanks.  
Seraphsaiyan: Thanks I will.  
Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tokyo: Thanks!  
_____________________________________________________________________  
I along with my mate, Karrotto, his family, the royal family and all the others had gathered on the Guardian's Lookout. All in all I would say that it was a very very crowded lookout. Everyone was at there wits ends and the prince was not making things easier. Surprisingly the only one besides me that was not yelling was my mate. Which considering how much she yelled was surprising. So her silence scared me slightly I looked into her eyes and saw something in them I had never seen in years. The last time I saw that lost, vacant look was two times in the past once after she had killed Freezia and after they had lost their first child. I wonder what she is thinking now.   
"I think Corniss and Nichol should go in first," said a female voice.  
I looked up to realize that it was the queen who had spoken.   
"They probably need the to train more then we do," she said calmly.  
She said it with the voice that told everyone that this was the Sayain Queen talking and no one had better question her descion. And no one dared question her not even the Sayain King questioned her descion which did not surprise me since he always let the woman have her way. Since the king always seemed to be pampering or spoiling the woman with surprises almost all the time. Which reminded me of the time when the king surprised her with the gift of having a group of human actors who their familes had been traveling to different planets performing certain plays by human writters and the king arranged for them to come to Planet Veggitta and perform her favorite play.   
The king had to promise them that the Sayains were now civilized thanks to the help of four of their fellow humans one who happened to be the Sayain Queen. This was also one of the first times Nichol was civilized to me since I had some how managed to convince her to go to the play with me. I still remeber the name of it and almost every detail about the day and especially the night of it. My mate still kept the program for the play though I had no idea why though. The play had been called 'Romeo and Juliet' a play written by some dead guy named William Shakespeare. The play had gone against almost all standards a Sayain enjoyed but no one dared complain for fear of being murdered by the king for hurting his mate. However I had actually enjoyed it and I had to admit the sword fighting scences were very well performed.  
Flashback************************************************************************  
I collapsed on the floor of the gravity room next to Nichol. She had nearly lost all of the entire top of her body suit. Which gave me an interesting view of the top of her breasts. She leaned against the wall of the gravity has it switched to the gravity of Planet Veggitta. I stared at her for severally minutes has she breathed heavily trying to catch her breathe. We had been training none stop for at least ten hours. Her breasts moved up and down threatening to come out from the spandex that covered them. She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes and narrowed them at me.  
"What the hell are you looking dumb ass?!" she snapped.  
I smirked at her, "You know what woman maybe you start wearing chest armor. Because that one blast nearly tore your entire top off." My smirk grew even wider mummbling, "Not that I'm complaining or anything."   
"You are such a perverted dumb ass," she snarled.  
I just laughed has she struggled to get up only to collpase back to the floor in exhaustion.   
"Woman you are spent."  
"Shut up and go to hell!"  
I just continued laughing has a pounding came from the other side of the door.   
"What the hell do you want damnit?!" I roared.  
"The king wanted me to give you this Commander," came the response.  
I sighed and walked to the door and took the two enevolpes from the other Sayain's hand. I hand Nichol hers and opened mine when I read it I frowned to myself.   
"What the hell?!"  
"Its a play by one of the greatest English Playrights. Its a romantic tragedy, one of the most well none on Earth."  
"Sounds foolish if you ask me."  
"Its one of Lex's favorites and from the looks of things its a gift from the king."  
"He is spoiling her."  
"I know."  
"It appears that the king is ordering everyone on the planet to be there. However some of us are givin personal balconley seats for us and the person of our choosing."  
I then turned my eyes to look at her. "Maybe we should go together," I said with a smirk.  
She laughed and looked at me, "Your joking right?"  
"No."  
"Corniss what are you saying?"  
"I am saying I want you to go with me to the play."  
"What for?"  
"Come on it will be fun."  
"Sure why not, but this is not a courting."  
"Sure of course," I smirked.  
That night when I went to pick her up she was in a dress. I had never seen her in a dress before so I shocked me. The dress was a dark blood red that clung to her curves before flowing out into a long skirt that stopped at the floor. Her hair had been piled up on her head while whisps fell around her face. She also had a long thick strip of black matiral that hung off of her   
"You look great," I whispered.  
Then she did something that I had never seen before she blushed.   
End of Flashback*****************************************************************  
I looked down feeling my mate touch my arm, bringing me back to reality.  
"Corniss-kun we are going inside the Room of Spirt and Time."  
I nodded to her and smiled calmly at her questioning eyes. Then we followed the man named Mr. Popo into the Room of Spirt and Time. We had already been warned by Karrotto and his son Gohan about what we would find. But I still wasn't prepared for what I would find.  
"Damn," said my mate. "They really weren't joking all there is here is nothingness just a void."  
"No shit," I muttered.  
"Well then Corniss-kun shall we get started?" I looked into her eyes and smirked at her.  
"I think I will enjoy these next few tweenty-fours."  
"We are here to train not to play around."  
"You are here to train. In my case training with you is playing."  
"Bakayaro."  
"You will pay for that woman!"  
"I'd like to see you try," she smirked over her shoulder.  
"With pleasure."  
Then I launched myself at her and we began to fight. We fought for nearly an hour before I finally got the upper hand by slamming myself into her and propelling us down to the ground. We slammed onto the ground with her undernegth me.   
"I have you now woman."  
"Get off of me!"  
"No I rather you enjoy this postion."  
Then she slammed her fist into my eye."  
"Baka onna!"  
She just laughed and blasted around the room so I was forced to give chse.   
Flashback************************************************************************  
I extended my arm to her which she took with a slight smile. Then I escorted her to the theater where we were lead to the balconly that had been reserved for us. I helped her into her seat and watched her for severally minutes. I spied the king and his human lover in another balconly. I saw her lean over and whisper something into the king's ear. I could feel the king's eyes on my back. I knew exactly what he was thinking after all it was not all the time that Nichol was civil to a male. The king said something to Lex and she laughed and responded before he took her hand and kissed her hand.  
I smiled slightly has I realized that there bond was at its ultimate power. If something happened to one of them then the other would go insane. Eaither way both had to be protected since they were both the most srongest beings on the planet at the moment. Yet I, Nichol, Bardock, Kim, Tom, Cellia, Toma, Celpia, Panboukin, Totepo were close to being has strong has them. I found the play interurgueingly interesting it reminded me somewhat about what the late king's advisors put the new king through after he was caught mating with Lex. Except well King Veggitta and his mate did not kill themselves. Instead the king killed the advisors for daring to tell him what to do. Of course no one objected after that. Well except Nappa who objected to anything having to do with the humans. Probably because all three of the females flicked him off whenever he tried to pick them up.   
Just then shots rang out through the air at Lex, hitting her shoulder.  
End of Flashback*****************************************************************  
I gasped and plumted to the ground has Nichol slammed her foot into my stomach. She landed ontop of me and grinned down at me.  
"Now who is on top?"  
"Wicked woman."  
"Come on our time in here is up for us. Lets go let someone else in."  
"Right."  
We walked out to the others only to find Hoshi tring to kill Totepo.  
"What happened?" I asked. 


	10. Chapter 10

New Enemies 10  
Author's Notes: All right this time Corniss will be telling the story. I do not know if I will add tons of action, since some things have changed but there will be some fight scenes in here. Also incase some of you were wonderin I read somewhere that Corniss was the Japanese name of Zorn. Also I finally figured out how to do this thing. Chichi will be writting letters to us to explain how things are going. Also on another note Prince F.Trunks is Prince Future Trunks.  
Ages   
Trunks and Goten - 18  
Terra - 18  
Marron - 16  
Megami - 14  
The Triplets - 12  
Bra and Pan - 10  
Asher(Kana and Raddittus's son) - 4  
Shera - 2   
AngelCandy613: Here it is Girl you asked for it your little get together scene with Future Trunks.   
Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tokyo: Thank you!  
________________________________________________________________________  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Hoshi was trying to kill Prince F.Trunks," said Totepo.  
"Then why is she trying to attack you?" I asked.  
"Um I got in the way."  
"Why was she attacking Prince F.Trunks?"  
"He and Megami ended up becoming mates."  
"She does know that no one should interfere with the mating of two beings with Sayain blood in them."  
"You know how older siblings can be," said my mate. "After all remeber how Celpia reacted when she discovered the news about Tom and Cellia?"  
"Good point woman," I winced then I turned to look at the Sayain King and Queen with a bow. "King Veggitta. Queen Veggitta. It is your turn now."  
"Good," said the king regally (that just si suits him ne?). "Come woman."  
Queen Lex sighed and rolled her eyes before following her mate into the Room of Spirt and Time.   
"Have fun," laughed Kim before winking at Nichol.  
"What?!" Nichol asked incredualusly has Lex just laughed in the back ground.  
"Well," said Bulma. "There is a gravity machine open for you two."  
"Thank you Bulma-chan," said my mate.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
We entered the gravity machine and I set the gravity chamber while my mate looked around the chamber getting her bearings.  
"Do you think we will win?" she asked suddenly.  
I turned to stare at her in surprise.  
"Of course we will woman together you, I, and the rest of us will get our daughter back and we will destory any who get in our way."  
"I do not want to lose our daughter Corniss-kun."  
"Nor I woman."  
I gathered her into my arms and kissed the top of her head.  
"Come on woman," I said firmly yet gentlely. "We need to finish training if we are to get our brat back."  
She laughed softly and looked up at me, When are you going to quite calling her that Corniss-kun?"  
"Until she has brats of her own. When we get her back she will indeed have and we will live to see them. Come woman lets get started."  
"Hai Corniss-kun!" she exclaimed before leaping into my arms and kissing my lips.  
Then she lept out of my grasp and jumped back slightly before powering up and smirking. I followed her example and burst into Super Sayain. She grinned before she launchde herself me, yelling her usually warcry.  
________________________________________________________________________  
The time for the games has come and we have gathered together at the site and we wait for the others to appear. What we did not know how ever was that we were going to get help from someone that has been dead for years. Or so my mate thought she was anyways.  



	11. Chapter 11

New Enemies 11   
Author's Notes: All right this time Corniss will be telling the story. I do not know if I will add tons of action, since some things have changed but there will be some fight scenes in here. Also incase some of you were wonderin I read somewhere that Corniss was the Japanese name of Zorn. Also I finally figured out how to do this thing. Chichi will be writting letters to us to explain how things are going. Also on another note Prince F.Trunks is Prince Future Trunks. * name changed to protective the person.   
Ages   
Trunks and Goten - 18   
Terra - 18   
Marron - 16   
Megami - 14   
The Triplets - 12   
Bra and Pan - 10   
Asher(Kana and Raddittus's son) - 4   
Shera - 2   
____________________________________________________________   
We had gathered on a cliff with Terra and the others standing at the cliff with Shera in their grip.   
"Release my daughter now," demanded Nichol.   
"Very well," smirked Sepuriaka she then threw my daughter toward the edge of the cliff.   
"No!"   
My mate lunged for Shera before I could stop her and recieved an elbow in her back. With a grunt my mate put her hands under her and backflipped. The moment her feet hit the ground she leapt back into the air charging at Sepuriaka. Sepuriaka put her arms up and my mate's fist slammed into it and then her knee came up breaking the tension in her arms and hitting her chin. Sepuriaka was thrown back into a tree and then before Sepuriaka could launch herself at Nichol, she was already after Shera. But before she got far a voice called out to her.   
"Its alright Nichol I have your daughter!"   
Nichol stopped midflight and everyone turned to see who the new character.   
"Kimea* your alive but how?!"   
"Long story baby sister," smirked the woman called Kimea.   
"But how I thought you were killed years ago?!"   
"I was and I wasn't."   
"Eh?"   
"Later in the mean time I think you have a battle to finish."   
"You are right we will have to talk about this later."   
Then Nichol turned back to Sepuriaka and moved into a battle stance with Sepuriaka following close behind.   
"Your ass is mine!" shouted Sepuriaka powering up.   
"My sentaments exactly," smirked Nichol powering up before launching herself at her.   
Both women meet head on and their fists meet then they launched themselves away from eachother and launched themselves back at one another. I moved to the woman that held my daughter and had called my mate baby sister.   
"Who are you woman?!" I demanded.   
"I am her big sister," replied the woman still holding Shera.   
"Impossible her big sister died years ago."   
"Well has it turns out I am a highlander."   
"A what?"   
"Mommy said that it was someone that can noly be killed one way and do not age past the day they died."   
"It would figure your mother would tell you one of her absurd stories," I muttered flattly.   
The woman laughed and set me daughter down on the ground. I heard muffled cursing and we all whirled to see that Calicaska and Sepuriaka has teamed up against Nichol. Despite the protests of the others though Nichol seemed to be doing well against them and so she obviously had had enough of fooling around and so she shot into the air and powered up for the attack that she had used on Freezia.   
"DRAGON'S FLAME!" she shouted throwing the blast at the two women.   
There was a couple of brief screams has both women were disingrated. Then Nichol landed back to the ground next to us and picked up Shera. "Services them right for taking my child."   
"You destoryed them!" shrieked an angry Terra.   
"Yes I did," replied Nichol flatly.   
"How could you have so much power?! You did not have time to train!"   
"Its amazing what spending a year in the Room of Spirt and Time can do to you," I said with a smirk.   
"Destory them!"   
"You might want to step back some sis," said my mate giving Shera to Kimea and pushing them behind her.   
Then the entire mountain clearing was nothing but an all out brawl mostly since Terra did not move from her spot on the mountain. Soon though we had managed to destory all of her army and had surronded Terra.   
"What should we do with her?" asked Goten.   
"We should kill her," said the king.   
"I will handle Terra," said Kimea drawing a sword.   
Terra drew a sword has well and smirked.   
"Let's fight sister highlander."   
"My sentements exactly."   
Then both women began to circle eachother looking for an opening. Kimea attacked first while Terra perried. The women went on like this for awhile before Kimea finally got the upper hand when Terra left an opening for her neck and Kimea swung and beheaded her.   
"There can be only one," she said flatly.   
Then there was a burst of electrical energy and lighting has some came out of Terra and surronded Kimea entering her.   
Weeks Later________________________________________________   
I watched has my mate brushed the hair out of our daughter's eye before turning to see me in the doorway. My daughter was back with us and Kimea was working at Capsule Corps so my mate was much happier now that she had her sister back. My daughter still slept with her stuffed animals and sucked her thumb all the time giving her a look of innocence though I felt there was an enormous power hidden deep down within her.   
"It is good to have her back ne Corniss-kun?" she asked.   
"Indeed woman it is a blessing actually to have the annoying brat back," I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders has we left the room shutting the door behind her. Has we returned to our own room on the otherside of the hall.   
'Plus we will have another one to look forward to,' I thought to myself.   
____________________________________________________________   
Author's Notes: Next Saga in New Beggings of the Dragon 'New Powers' keep an eye out for it peeps.


End file.
